ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers Universe Idea Wiki
''The Transformers Universe ''is a series that combines elements from all the different Transformers lore, specifically G1, Beast Wars, the Movieverse, Animated, the Aligned continuity (Prime, Exodus/Exiles/Retribution, and the WFC/FOC games), and the IDW comics. The Transformers Universe ''is meant to take the best of all these worlds, along with my own creative flair, and combine them into what I envision to be a series that can be enjoyed by all Transfans. And given just how expansive ''Transformers ''lore is, you will be seeing a plethora of different characters from the various different universes, and also some original characters. The series opens in the aftermath of the Autobot-Decepticon War; Cybertron has been rendered uninhabitable and both sides have flocked to different worlds in order to survive. The series follows a band of thirteen Autobots led by Optimus Prime who journey to Earth after learning that it was seeded with vast amounts of Energon during the war. Megatron's Decepticons follow and Earth becomes a new battleground for the Transformers. Sounds like any typical ''Transformers series, doesn't it? Well, this is where things get interesting. While Optimus's team is the main focus, the series will not be confined to just Earth. We will journey to different worlds and get to see the unique perspectives of some of the other Transformers who are battling for their survival. One of these worlds is Cybertron, which has not been completely abandoned. Factions led by Ultra Magnus, Grimlock, and Shockwave remain to continue the fight that the Decepticons technically already won. Every story builds up to something bigger down the road. As far as tone is concerned, this is meant to be a series that anyone can enjoy. It is dark in nature; we will see character deaths and struggle on a semi-routine basis. The loss of Cybertron and how it weighs on the characters will be explored in depth. There are also some "mature content" moments that should be noted. But with all that being said, there will be no shortage of humor. If the show gets too dark, it would get boring. There has to be some levity, and some of the characters have been deliberately written to be funny. Autobots * Peter Cullen voices Orion Pax/Optimus Prime: The Supreme Commander of the Autobot forces, and leader of the Earth-bound Autobot squadron. Before the Great Autobot-Decepticon War that rendered Cybertron uninhabitable, Optimus was a records clerk named Orion Pax, and was employed in Cybertron's Hall of Records. He was always anxious of the inequality amongst Cybertronians and thus, after gaining inspiration from an outspoken gladiator named Megatron's call for an upheaval of Cybertronian society, took a stand to rid the oppressive caste system which hindered the freedom of all sentient beings on Cybertron. Once Pax and Megatron discovered they did not have as much in common as they once believed, the lowly records clerk was promoted by the High Council to be the next Prime, his transformation becoming complete via the bestowal of the Matrix of Leadership unto him by Primus. The newly christened Optimus Prime would undergo rigorous training in hand-to-hand combat and using weapons under the tutelage of Kup, making him one of Cybertron's most formidable combatants and an equal match for Megatron. In addition, he gained the power to draw all the knowledge and experiences from every previous Prime via the Matrix of Leadership. As the "leader of the free galaxy," Optimus treats all beings with benevolence and fights to protect other races befalling the same fate as the Cybertronians. However, with that title also comes unenviable stress. As a Prime, Optimus must make decisions that cost him personally, sacrificing friends in the chess game of intergalactic politics, or rejecting loved ones in favor of his duty. An idealist living in a complicated and morally unclear world, these necessities have left him wracked with self-doubt that he does not show to anyone, and wondering whether he's becoming the type of monster he's protecting humanity from. Optimus transforms into a red and blue Western Star 5700 XE semi-trailer truck. * Will Friedle voices Bumblebee: A teenage (by Cybertronian standards) Autobot sent to Earth by Optimus Prime as an advance scout alongside his close friends Wasp and Strongarm, where they encounter both humans and the Decepticon "Predators" led by Wildrider. Earth is a far cry from the ravaged wasteland of his birth, and Bumblebee adapted to his new home faster than any of his fellow Autobots. He has grown to like and understand humans, particularly Marissa Faireborn. In befriending the natives, Bumblebee also developed a love for human culture, be it the historical exploits of Earth's cowboys or cheesy hair-metal bands. In some ways, he considers the planet his adopted homeworld. This baffles Strongarm and Wasp, the former of whom is indifferent to humans and the latter of whom doesn't understand them and can't comprehend why Bumblebee would want to spend his life among them. Practically born a soldier, Bumblebee would look to model the behavior of charismatic authority figures such as Optimus. He often tries to seize the opportunity to display his courage out of a need to be recognized, undergoing some foolhardy and risky endeavors in order to impress his comrades, most notably to his crush, Strongarm. This behavior actually proved to be a turn-off for Strongarm, who believes Bumblebee doesn't have to prove anything to her or to his teammates and that they all see him as a valuable member of the Autobots. His biggest challenge is convincing himself that he is the only one who sees him unfit to carry out tasks in the Autobots' missions. Bumblebee transforms into a yellow and black third-generation Chevrolet Camaro, before upgrading to a primarily black sixth-generation model. * Blu Mankuma voices Jazz: A philosophical, laid-back, and musically-inclined lieutenant who develops a fondness for urban culture and is always looking to learn more. On Earth, Jazz has adopted many popular human idioms into his vocabulary, and his fascination with their music has led him to implement a massive sound system into his Stealth Force mode. It can fire sonic blasts from the below, the sides, and the rear, as well as from retractable cannons on the hood. The sound system is also used echo-map Energon deposits and locate enemy positions. Before the war, Jazz was a cultural investigator employed in Cybertron's Hall of Records, where he found a kindred spirit in Orion Pax, who shared common life experiences and similar values. Their commonality helped the two forge a bond that led Jazz to aid the arisen Optimus Prime in many of his heroic exploits. During these exploits, Jazz becomes a hero in his own right, whether it be when the two are fighting shoulder to shoulder together during a mission or aiding Prime with a personal matter. Despite their friendship, however, Optimus often gives Jazz the most dangerous assignments, knowing that he is the coolest head for the toughest missions. Jazz's ease extends to whatever environment he finds himself in, no matter how weird or wonderful. He effortlessly tunes into the local culture, assimilating and improvising, and making creative command decisions, making him an indispensable ally to Optimus. In contrast to Optimus' pensive, no-nonsense attitude, Jazz often displays a more brazen attitude and a strong sense of humor, often making cheeky comments. He possesses an aura of cool which makes people gravitate towards him and leaves them in awe of him. Jazz transforms into a Bugatti Veyron L'Or Blanc. * Jeff Bennett voices Prowl: The Autobots' quiet, competent, and loyal, yet morally ambiguous intelligence officer, who Optimus Prime keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. Calm, disciplined, and reserved, Prowl speaks in a controlled and precise manner, displaying little emotion and appearing generally unreadable. A master manipulator, the move he appears to be making, whether at a strategic or tactical level, is usually misdirection. Prowl will manipulate friends as freely as enemies, keeping them ignorant of the facts for their own good. He will use duplicity, threats, and violence to manipulate people, and can be ruthless to the point of cold-bloodedness if the circumstances demand him to be. Many, including Optimus Prime, see this as a dark, almost villainous side of his personality, but Prowl views it as putting the interests of the Autobot cause over any moral consideration. Over the years, Prowl has grown increasingly less comfortable with opening up emotionally, only feeling comfortable doing so with a few people. Even then, the aloofness he has trained himself into can be difficult to shake. Prowl has a huge ego and is very proud, which some view as cockiness. However, this is usually under his strict control due to the discipline with which he carries himself. Ordinary incidents are unlikely to turn his ego into a liability. It can be a tragic flaw in some circumstances, however, and his need to know everything has tripped up in the past, most notably during his Cyber-Ninja training under Yoketron. Upon visiting the Cyber-Ninja Dojo, Prowl's narrow-mindedness made it difficult for him to comprehend what Yoketron was trying to teach him, and he had to adopt a new sense of logic in order to put it into practice. Through his training with Yoketron, Prowl gained a newfound appreciation for the natural order of things. A committed environmentalist and lover of flora and fauna both technological and organic, his quarters on Earth is missing most of its ceiling, allowing him a permanent window into nature. In fact, he seems to have a deeper appreciation for his new surroundings than the humans who grew up with them. The phrase "stop and smell the roses" is a life truth for Prowl, and he can spend hours motionless, watching the organic world play out around him. Prowl transforms into a black and silver Carbon Motors E7 police car. * Jess Harnell voices Ironhide: The Autobots' cantankerous, battle-hardened weapons specialist, who transforms into a red Ford F-150 SVT Raptor. Before the war, Ironhide was recruited as a member of the Honor Guard of Praxus, in which he received combat and advanced weapons training. He held the rank of Captain and was charged with protecting the city-state's citizens, as well as its technological secrets. All of that came to an end when the Decepticons devastated Praxus and wiped out nearly all its people. Left with a deep hatred for the Decepticons, Ironhide joined the Autobot cause despite his cynicism regarding Optimus Prime's leadership. It was at Praxus that Optimus showed a preference to stand and fight than make strategic withdrawals, and Ironhide slowly but surely began to trust in Optimus. As time went on, Ironhide saw the potential within Optimus to be more than what he allowed himself to be. Yet this is not to say Ironhide has blind faith in him; Ironhide resents Optimus' lack of action over the years regarding ending the war and many missed chances to kill Megatron. He's perhaps the more practical of the two, so he can be more than willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it will get the job done faster. He's as flawed as any normal being would be, and a huge vice is his Cybertronian pride. Furthermore, his grief for his destroyed home world is what drives him. He didn't take the loss of Cybertron very well, and would do almost anything to get it back one day. * Jeffrey Combs voices Ratchet: Perhaps the bravest Autobot of them all, Ratchet will risk his life to pull any wounded comrade from the battlefield. Indeed, he did not join the Autobot cause to be a soldier; rather, he is there to save lives, and thinks Optimus Prime is the best chance the galaxy has for peace. A medic who subscribes fully to the Hippocratic oath, Ratchet's well-armed appearance is more due to being an improviser with surgical tools, such as his electromagnets, with which he can use to move metal-based objects, levitate downward from high heights, manipulate or tear apart metallic objects in midair, or create magnetic shields. When combat is unavoidable, he can employ these makeshift weapons with surprising agility for his size. Years of being at the heart of the war have gradually acclimated Ratchet to the heat of battle. He's taken on the likes of the Decepticons' toughest warriors and is always throwing himself into the midst of the fighting, if it means he gets to defend his fellow Autobots and help save the day. Nonetheless, he remains one of the most genuinely kind members of the Autobots, valuing their friendship and camaraderie above all else, and would never betray their trust. He may not be the strongest Autobot, but damned if he's not one of the most dependable. The "heart" of the Ark ''crew, he offers Optimus Prime moral advice and clashes frequently, and colorfully, with Prowl and Perceptor, as he finds their rejection of emotion to be absurd; however, the three genuinely respect each other. Ratchet transforms into a Ford E-450 Super Duty ambulance. * Travis Willingham voices Sideswipe: Sideswipe and his fraternal twin brother Sunstreaker were formed from a "split Spark," a phenomenon in which the spark meant to create one Cybertronian splits and creates two Cybertronians. This normally results in the twins having a much closer relationship than non-twin Cybertronians could ever have, though in the case of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, this was far from the case; as a matter of fact, the two shared a strained relationship, which stemmed primarily from their attitudes regarding the war. Sunstreaker joined the Autobots and believed that it was a cause was one worth fighting for even after the fall of Cybertron, devoting all of his time and effort to it as the ''de facto ''captain of the refugee ship ''Steelhaven.'' In contrast, Sideswipe always believed that the only way to live a free existence was to not choose a side. He was resolute in his opinions and refused to join the Decepticons or the Autobots, regarding neither side as good or evil and believing that both were part of a system built on greed and corruption. Paranoid, rude, distrusting, and confrontational, Sideswipe was the complete opposite of his brother, who cared more about others than himself. He had a hard time accepting Warpath, feeling as if Sunstreaker treated him much better than his own brother. Sideswipe also had an addiction to crysmag, a Cybertronian stimulant, which could explain his erratic behavior. All of this changed with one fateful night, however, in which Sideswipe ran afoul of Megatron on a routine scouting mission and agreed to help trap the ''Steelhaven ''on the condition that he and Sunstreaker would be spared. Megatron did not uphold his promise, however, and crushed the ever-defiant Sunstreaker's head into pieces before a distraught Sideswipe who realized the gravity of his mistake and was helpless to do anything about it. After subsequently being held hostage by the Decepticons and escaping only with the help of the renowned Autobot physicist Red Alert, his philosophy and worldview changes, leading him to overcome his addiction and throw in his support with the Autobots. A textbook example of a Byronic hero, he never fully let go of his character flaws, however, using them to push him forward as a reminder to do better and often making self-deprecating jokes or comments. At first, joining the ''Ark ''crew proved to be a burden for Sideswipe, as he was met with distrust and trepidation by his new teammates for his role in the deaths of Autobot and civilian refugees aboard the ''Steelhaven. The stigma surrounding him persisted and many were quick to point fingers at him believing his arrogance and callous attitudes were the cause of many problems even if he would only have a tenuous connection to the issue at hand. In addition, he found his inflated ego and cavalier, lone-wolf attitude of little help on the fields of battle he avoided for so long. However, after spending enough time with them, and seeing what his late brother believed in, Sideswipe had come to think of them as friends, and to an extent, family. He had come to admire the relationship they had and how they were willing to die for one another. Sideswipe holds a great deal of respect for Optimus Prime, who he sees as someone who was simply born a good person, whereas he only wised up after his brother's death and his subsequent experience in captivity. Sideswipe transforms into a red W Motors Lykan Hypersport. * Kevin Michael Richardson voices Bulkhead: Once an engineering manager for Cybertron's Space Bridge Engineering Guild, Bulkhead is a husky and cantankerous Autobot warrior and devoted follower of Optimus Prime who transforms into a green Lamborghini LM002. Despite his size and intimidating appearance, he is a gentle, intelligent, and passive Autobot, but can often be clumsy and hot-headed. At the beginning of the war, he joined the Wreckers, an Autobot commando unit, where he met and befriended Wheeljack, but later transferred to Optimus Prime's unit despite his loyalty to both Wheeljack and the Wreckers in order to witness the birth of a new era on the planet Earth. As is expected with a veteran Wrecker, Bulkhead is an incredibly efficient and adaptive soldier. However, due to the fractured nature of that group, he is used to looking out for only himself in combat. This makes him Optimus' go-to bot for special solo operations, but does not work in his favor as a member of a team with a structured chain of command. * Jim Ward voices Perceptor: A socially nuanced and technologically gifted Autobot scientist, who transforms into a red Range Rover Evoque that can convert into a research station with a large microscope. He is perpetually seeking to increase his knowledge, and his discoveries have repeatedly proven invaluable. Though his specialities lie in metallurgy, electrical engineering, and additional sciences closely concomitant to Cybertronian physiology, his thirst for knowledge has made him a kind of scientific jack-of-all-trades. Optimus Prime often relies on Perceptor's perspicacity, and considers him as inestimable as any of his officers. However, Perceptor's increasing desire to bring a swift end to the Autobot-Decepticon conflict on Earth and allow the Autobots to focus on the arduous task of rebuilding Cybertron inspires him to make some pretty catastrophic decisions that cause a rift between him and his friends - particularly Optimus Prime. Perceptor has a moral character best described as consequentialistic, believing that the ends justify the means, though he dislikes taking life without good cause. His actions are often guided by an impersonal logic, refusing to let his conscience, personal, and emotional connections cloud his judgment of what he believes is truly best in the big picture. Though he is affable, quick-talking, and friendly, Perceptor bears physical scars from his service during the war and has openly admitted on numerous occasions that he believes the Autobots protecting humanity will only lead to more tragedy. * Patrick Seitz voices Silverbolt: Silverbolt serves as Optimus Prime's second-in-command, with a witty, cheerful personality that serves as a crucial link between Prime's role-necessitated distances and his troops. Though professional and businesslike, Silverbolt infuses his interactions with a down-to-earth friendliness. And where Optimus Prime is cautious, Silverbolt is more prone to tempered bursts of gusto and bravado. While Optimus Prime is your leader who's your leader, Silverbolt is your leader who's your friend. Because of this, Silverbolt is very popular among the Autobots. Most importantly, Silverbolt is one of the only Autobots who will tell Optimus Prime to his face when he thinks he's wrong. It is this trait that makes Silverbolt indispensable. His conviction is both his strength and his weakness. He sees the world in black and white, the only gray area being Blackarachnia. His fierce love for the "evil" Decepticon causes him to question his preconceived notions of right and wrong. He is very proud of his ability to convert Blackarachnia to the Autobots, and though most of the Autobots are skeptical her loyalty to the cause and to him, he has nothing but faith in her. Silverbolt transforms into a Northrop F-5A/B Freedom Fighter. * Troy Baker voices Jetfire: The Autobots' weapons specialist, who transforms into a white and blue F-16 XL. In the early days of the war, Jetfire was in charge of Trypticon Station, an orbital facility that helped the Autobots with different and innovative weapons. Under Jetfire's leadership with the aid of Starscream, the Seeker caste quickly thrived and became the most advanced caste on Cybertron, creating new forms of weapons technology that seemed highly futuristic to most looking at the weapons. During this period of his life, he believed the weapons being developed were being used exclusively by the Autobots and their allies in their war effort against the Decepticons but never cared enough to actually look to deeply into his station's dealings. He also funded large humanitarian inventions and programs via his arms dealings, something he felt justified manufacturing weapons. When he discovered that Starscream was selling their weapons to the Decepticons, Jetfire admonished himself for his ignorance and shut down Trypticon's lucrative weapons division. This prompted Starscream to assist with an invasion of the station to claim its most prized and destructive resource: Dark Energon. While the vast majority of the Seekers fell in with the Decepticons alongside Starscream, Jetfire joined the Autobots to atone for the role he played in increasing the Decepticons' military might, spending most of his time in a laboratory trying to further exploit the Autobots' flight capabilities – a scientific dead end, but one Optimus Prime placed great hope in. Jetfire's dedication to the Autobot cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific and technological advancement — this, he believes, is the only way in which victory over the Decepticons can be achieved. It is this overriding belief that tempers his bravado in battle, but nevertheless, he is often one of the most eager Autobots to plunge into combat, and his position as one of the fastest usually means he is the first to do so. * Liam O'Brien voices Air Raid: Category:Transformers